What Fate Is: Danger Zone
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Killua, Gon, Zed, and the gang plus Hisoka set out to Jimoto territory to assassinate Hugh and rescue a young Princess named Maya, only to discover Mikki and Hugh's relation to Lucian.


**What Fate Is: Danger Zone**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Killua, Gon, Zed, and the gang plus Hisoka set out to Jimoto territory to assassinate Hugh and rescue a young Princess named Maya, only to discover Mikki and Hugh's relation to Lucian.

**Before You Read**

This is about to get confusing. But so many people (and by so many, I mean two) wanted me to write a sequel to _What Fate Is_, so here we go! _What Fate Is: Danger Zone_!

This one may focus more around Mikki than Zed, because...of what will happen. No spoilers for the show, but spoilers for the fanfiction if I tell you why! Anyways, Mikki may have a bigger part now, maybe one of the mainer characters. _Maybe_. I'm not sure.

Also, I'm hoping Gon will play a _much_ bigger part since he's the main character of _Hunter X Hunter_, as same for Zed, since he's a protagonist as well, but I can't guarantee it. I'm sorry. I suck at writing fanfictions because, one, the whole "order of main" I fail at. I can't do it with my own stories, and I suck at having characters from _Kiba_ stay in character, as same to a few characters in _Hunter X Hunter_.

Anyways, enough blah-blah. Read the next part if you don't remember much from _What Fate Is_ and hope I don't get this confused with _In Fear Of Destruction_!

Also, a little KuraMik in this. Weeeeeiiiird pairing! Yeah. Definitely weird.

…

**_What Fate Is_**:

Killua and Gon end up in Templar after being attacked by bandits. The boys soon meet Zed, Mikki, and Roya. During their stay, they enter the joust and meet warrior Lucian, who proves to be very strong. The team meets Marco, Daisy, and Nate, who were sent to try and discover as much as they could about the heroes. Not long after, the team goes to New Neotopia to find Templar is under attack!

Meanwhile, Kurapika wakes up to find out he is in New Neotopia. A nurse named Cassie falls in love with him, but when Kurapika regains his memory, he leaves the young lady behind and sets after Killua, whom he saw head toward a war in Templar.

Killua loses his battle to Lucian when Lucian Manipulates Gon into fighting Killua and nearly loses his life. Zed appears and transforms to defeat Lucian. Meanwhile, Mikki and Killua are healed and revived. Gon, Killua, and Kurapika later talk to the Council of Sages and meet Leorio, deciding to put their life ambitions on hold to help Templar as a team of four.

However, they meet someone they weren't planning to join up with: Hisoka.

…

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 1**

**Arguements X Mikki X Secret**

"Hi-Hisoka...?" Killua gasped, being the only one with breath to speak.

Hisoka smiled. "That's right. I hope you don't mind if I join along."

Before anyone could object, Zed walked around with an envelop in his hand. "Hey, I got the-" He paused when he saw Hisoka. "Hm? Who's that?"

"Hisoka," Kurapika muttered. "I'd thought I'd seen the last of you."

Hisoka frowned. "Well, I'm hurt, Kura-Chan."

Kurapika stomped his foot, ridged from the pet name. "_What did you just call me_?" he hissed.

Hisoka ignored the comment and turned his attention to Zed and scanned him up and down, secretly using Gyo, but it didn't go unnoticed by Killua. _Oh, he'll find out quickly_.

Zed ignored the look Hisoka gave him, although the look of being freaked out couldn't be avoided. "Well, uh, here's the envelop," he muttered. "Me, Roya, and Mikki are coming, too."

Killua looked mildly shocked as he took the envelop from Zed's hands and began to open it. "Oh, I thought he wasn't much of a fighter," Gon said, peering over Killua's shoulder to get a look at the note.

Zed scratched the back of his neck. "As much as it may be, Sebastian thinks it would be good for him to get out of Templar once in a while."

Again, Killua shot the mildly shocked look at the letter before reading, "Go to Jimoto, assassinate Hugh."

"_Eh?_"

Killua looked over the note, front and back, as though to look for something more. "Hey, it's says something about a Princess on the back-"

"Lemme look at that!" Zed snapped, snatching the paper from Killua's hands. He obvious cared less about the Princess (he would worry about it later, Gon assumed) and read over the note.

Killua sneered and stole it back, reading the back out loud, "After so, rescue the Princess Maya and return her to the Seekers."

Kurapika scratched his chin. "Why would they place those orders on the back?"

"Cause there's no room on the front?" Killua suggested, waving the paper in front "Kura-Chan"s face, however it was Gon who managed to get a hold of the note.

He read it for a moment. "It says here that this is to be done and we have to be back by midnight, three days from now, or they'll assume we're dead."

"Even since we became Hunters," Leorio sighed, pushing his sunglasses up to fix them. "it feels as though death is an everyday thing."

Kurapika sighed. _How stupid,_ he thought to himself.

"Oi, oi, old man!" Killua hissed. "Death is apart of _some people's_ everyday life, huh? Show a bit of respect!"

Leorio was about to snap back with a, "Hey, who you calling old, squirt!" but stopped when he processed the second half of Killua's message. He remained silent instead.

"My, my. Fighting amongst yourselves already," Hisoka sighed, although he was thoroughly ignored by the rest of the tean.

"Guys! Don't fight!" Gon pleaded. "Let's just go on this mission!"

Killua sighed and calmed down. "The first part won't take long," he said, acting as though the last couple minutes didn't _really_ occur. "And the second part sounds easy."

Zed sighed. "No," he disagreed, folding his arms. "it's quite the opposite."

…

Mikki sighed, setting a frame down on the table. He didn't have to tell anyone, and he wouldn't have to, as long as Hugh decided to keep his mouth shut.

Why, of all times, did they have to go after they fought Lucian? If Hugh found out Lucian was dead, then his secret might be told. Sighing, he shut all the windows and doors. He walked out the front door and locked it before leaving to meet his friends.

_"Because I know you're the biggest piece of this puzzle." _

If Killua truly knew, then why didn't he tell anyone what had happened. Why didn't Killua tell them what it was that Mikki was so important about?

Why, of all times and of all people, did he have to go with them?

…

Th team of eight left not too long after meeting up. Taking a Shifting Shard would prove far too much trouble, as the Jimotians could easy detect the Shifting and take them down easily, especially with such a big group.

With little choice, they took a Shift Shard to just outside the enemies radar. They would have to walk from there. Kurapika was slightly surprised by the lack of guards or people – Heck, the lack of commotion! - that was happening since they had gotten there. He had expect instant, annoying, and continuous fights, but that was against it.

Gon, who insisted walking _behind_ Hisoka, often caught Killua staring out into the sky, his head turned slightly away. His expression showed some form of relaxation, but when Gon took the time to secretly use En to check his aura, it was static. Was Killua purposely practicing Hatsu, or were his thoughts too intense?

Killua glanced over his shoulder. His gaze had been directed at either Mikki or Roya, who were have a very fun-looking conversation. Suddenly, Killua walking into something and stepped back once. His glanced at what he had bumped into and jumped back several feet. He had just walked into Hisoka!

Hisoka stared over his shoulder at Killua who just stared back, unable to contain a slight flush. "Oi!" he growled. "Keep walking!"

Hisoka did just that and Killua followed suit, his gaze kept to the ground. Gon and Kurapika exchanged looks. As unnoticeable as possible, Killua looked around his arm and glared Mikki straight in the eye. Mikki hardened his gaze in a very un-Mikki-like way. Roya noticed this and her eyes widened.

Killua looked back at the ground. Mikki softened his gaze and peered over to his left where night was beginning to fall. Silence crept over the group. Everyone had been oblivious to Mikki's change in expression, save for Roya, who was honestly very fearful. Only once had she ever seen Mikki angry, and that was when he was consumed by Slaguna.

Something had happened since Lucian's death. Mikki had been more solemn, more secretive. Roya couldn't begin to imagine what secret Mikki may had been hiding. But it had to have been a great secret. A secret Killua knew. A secret Killua _wasn't supposed_ to know.

Roya wanted to address this to Zed, but when she glanced over at him, he appeared no better. He didn't like the idea of going to Jimoto to assassinate Hugh. Hugh was Zed's greatest enemy; why on Earth would Zed _want_ to go. He wanted nothing to do with the strange and powerful man. The strange and _evil_ man.

Instead, Roya kept quiet about it and tried to forget the whole thing.

Meanwhile, Kurapika had shivers down his spine. Now he could see why Gon and Killua wanted to walk _behind_ Hisoka, but since Killua had walked into Hisoka and the looked Hisoka gave him when so somehow made him feel _safer_, as odd as it was.

Leorio had stuck to the very back to ensure nothing was going down while he and Zed lead the way to Hugh. The formation was supposed to be to their advantage in case they got attacked, but everyone had been mixed up during their journey. Kurapika decided just to keep walking and focus on the target.

The only fighting done had been amongst themselves. As just the four – Leorio, Killua, Gon, and himself – there was plenty fighting. But with Hisoka and Zed as the very vicious-like, very opinionated duo, much more arguing was passed around, especially between Killua, Zed, and Hisoka. The rest tried to remain calm and stop the fighting. Eventually, the heat cooled off, but grudges remained.

He had been in only one argument, and that was the whole "Kura-Chan" thing from Hisoka but that had been all.

Leorio, at the very back, had been quieter than a mouse. He had said nothing to anyone, during or without the fights rallied between members. Kurapika wondered why. Leorio was usually trying to break uncomfortable silence.

Mikki had also been another case. The boy's (he had the _right_ to call Mikki a boy since he, Kurapika, was a year or two _older_ than him) Nen had been surging like crazy, despite that he couldn't use it.

Kurapika couldn't help but feel worried. Everything seemed so off-balance. No one trusted each other, much like the fourth stage of the Exam. They had all been such great friends before, but the more they walked, the more they got on each others' nerves.

The single blond had half a mind to whip around and tell everyone to relax and stop fighting amongst themselves, but even he knew that it would be useless. Whatever tension there was, it seemed to have been severe.

Mikki dropped to one knee and pulled of his backpack. Everyone stopped and looked back to see what the matter was. He pulled out some water in a canister and sipped some of it. "Let's take a break," he said, sounding very casual.

Zed blinked, looking very dumbfounded. Gon second the motion (with his usual, familiar excitement, as though he was oblivious to the tension) and the group settled down to rest. Killua sat beside his friend, who chattered about various things and, truth be told, it made him feel a little better.

Although the "secret" was still biting the back of his mind.

_"Because I know you're the biggest piece of this puzzle." _

Killua did know Mikki's secret, but there was still something missing. An added part to the puzzle. It was as though Killua were piecing together a ten piece puzzle. Mikki was a piece, Lucian was a piece, Zed was a piece, Hisoka was a piece, Hugh was a piece, Roya was a piece, and even he and his friends were all pieces of the puzzle.

He would have to look deeper. He would have to watch very closely how people interacted and reacted. Perhaps he had missed someone's reaction during the mission briefing. If so, he wouldn't miss this time when they actually went on to meet the actual person.

Killua pushed all his thoughts to the back of his head and focused on responding to Gon's words. He would worry about it later, when he had found where final piece to the puzzle fit.

Zed took his place beside Roya, who was looking dearly stressed. Zed wrapped an arm around her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Roya would've been in greater shock if she wasn't so worried. "What's wrong?" he asked her, his voice low and sincere.

Many times, Zed wasn't one for catching hints that she wanted a kiss or anything and he wasn't normally one for even muttering words of affection. But, some days, when he felt he was needed, he would always kiss her gently, hold her close, and ask her what was wrong.

She had to admit, she enjoyed those moments.

"It's Mikki. And Killua," she said, staring into her lap. "There's something between them." She glanced at Zed, who noticed crystal tears forming on her eyes. "I've never seen Mikki angry before. He's too nice for that! You have to find out what's wrong, Zed. I'm so worried!"

Zed didn't appear surprised. He must have known, too. "I'll see what I can do," he said. He slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Roya's shoulder. "Wait here. I'll go ask Killua."

He stood up and wandered over to Killua. Killua looked up, Gon following his gaze, and hardened his gaze and Zed's solemn expression. "Ah?" he muttered. "What do _you_ want?"

Zed took slight shock to Killua's aggressiveness. What was _with_ this kid? "What's going on between you and Mikki?" he growled quietly.

Killua stared at him for a moment, utterly silent. Secretly, he was using his Nen to try and imitate Zed to leave him alone, while also maintaining a threatening gaze. Zed didn't take it, however, as if he was completely oblivious to it.

_The Spirit?_ Killua asked himself. _Could that Spirit, Amil Gaoul, be protecting him from my Nen? If so, I'll have to use words to get myself out of this mess._

"It's none of your business," he snapped.

Gon took the chance to jump in. "Oi, Killua. You don't have to be so mean," he said, childish as ever.

Zed instantly saw Killua lighten up and relax, but it took a lot of force. "If he hasn't told you yet, then it doesn't concern you."

"And it concerns _you_?"

"I found out, moron. I'm not _stupid_."

"Are you saying I _am_?"

"What's with the questions?"

Hisoka chuckled, loud enough to attract the attention of Zed and Killua. When they looked at him, he waved his hand dismissively. "No, don't stop," he purred. "This is quite interesting."

Mikki sighed and stood up. "Guys," he sighed, looking defeated. "If it _really_ bothers you, I can tell you."

Zed folded his arms. "Ah, I just wanna know what you're so angry about," he said.

Mikki shook his head. His gaze cast towards the ground and he grabbed his elbow, tugging it into his side. He was ashamed, Zed could tell. Killua shut his eyes and sat down, waiting for the words to be spat out. Mikki took a deep breath. "Truth is...Lucian's my mom."

Everyone froze (save for Killua, who had known it all along). One piece of the puzzle in place. "Y-you're mom?" Zed stuttered.

Mikki nodded slowly. "Yeah," he confirmed, his voice shaky. "The funny thing is that I'd never expected my mom to try and kill me. I guess I know how you guys feel now, Zed. Roya. Huh?" He gently rested on his knees and tried to sip some water, as though in hopes it would hold tears back.

Despite his gentle, kind, good nature, the boy almost never cried. He was mostly emotionally strong, but something just seemed different this time.

Mikki swallowed the last bit of water before setting the cap back on and letting it drop the ground. He bowed his head for a moment. The sound of footsteps approached him and the next thing he knew, arms were tightly wrapped around him.

He glanced up in shock. Everyone had been surprised themselves. He caught a whiff of metallic scent, golden strands resting back in place. "Kura-Chan?" he whispered.

Kurapika had half a mind to smack Mikki a good one, but he ignored it. Instead, he held even tighter. Killua smirked, as though he had been expecting all along.

And, in truth, he really had.


End file.
